Establish the efficacy of a somatostatin analog, Octreotide, as an effective treatment in patients with severe dumping syndrome. Examine the mechanism by which octreotide acetate (Sandostatin) has this beneficial effect. Investigate the role of various gut peptides on the intestinal motility.